


Closet

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, M/M, Pre-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Hank searches for comfort in clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting from this.

We should lock up their rooms, Charles murmurs, watching another student march off to death. Everything should be the same upon their return, but none come back. 

Hank finds a spot beneath a crayon drawing of what he thinks is supposed to be a zebra. Closets are more about extra storage space here, and this one houses all the clothes of people gone. 

Hank never pulls clothes from their hangers, but rubs buttons, collars and sleeves between his fingers. 

Erik carries a metallic sharpness that bleeds between his teeth and coats his throat. 

Coppery. Thick. Cruel. 

Raven, no, Mystique. Perfume stings his nose, but under that, he can smell something different. Less perfume and more sour like rotting fruit or flowers. 

Hank rubs his nose over the buttons, collars and sleeves searching, hoping for comfort.

But today the clothes are just another part of the closet.


End file.
